My beginning
by shaylonjackson
Summary: I need you but i cant tarn you to a monster


Today the day we meet esma Son she hasn't seen him in 10 years after Carlisle found her i know it's fuck up but when the mateing bound happened there's no going back it's like love at first sight. I know how it feels the first time I saw his picture I know he the one the one I want to spend the rest of this forever life with but I can't act on those feelings I want him to live a full life I want to him to have kids grow old not forever like this a monster like me. The only person that knows is esma she's happy that I found my mate she's even happier that it's her son she knows how I feel about this she understand but she told me by doing this it's going to hurt both me and him but all I wanted to do is protect him from this life.

I walk in his room to see that everything is put in place for him when he gets here. every thing is hip hop related things I see posters of N.W.A , A tribe called quest, and Run-dmc. It seems like he likes the style of rap better then the new stuff him and emmet probably won't get along because he likes the new stuff . Looks like he makes music to because I found is his music that he just made. I kinda want to listen to it but I don't want to go though is stuff Maybe this one song then I leave i play the song called don't shoot.

(By the system I was raised

The same system that enslaved us and took us all away

The same same system I was trained to put my hands across my heart and pledge allegiance to the grave

The same system that made me sing the national anthem

While the fucking flag hanged

The same system that'll claim innocent lives

Barack ain't made shit change

Nigga fuck this shit, I won't budge!

Shit, I won't budge

They say Rosa Parks was sitting on the wrong bus

And now that Malcolm X is gone, I guess it's on us

Fuck a cop, they gon' kill us then they charge us

They gon' charge us

Put that fucking badge out and say it's all love

But my dad got six warning shots to his heart, lungs, face, neck, cough blood

Now they say we all thugs

I guess we all thugs

Ever since the Watts Riots, motherfuckers wanna try us

Everything was all quiet til they crossed us

Al Sharpton keep on talking, nigga do something!

Nigga prove something

So much drama, I just got the fucking goosebumps

Word down to Ferguson, they murderin' the youth young

What the fuck is new, son

This shit gon' make me lose some'n

This a war we won't back down

Fuck this country, we ain't treated fair

I should burn the fucking flag down

Yeah, I should burn the fucking flag down

But your victims lash out, they have no clue

But if I protest, a nigga'll put me in a stretcher

Gun me down with my hands up screamin' "DON'T SHOOT!"

Motherfucker, don't shoot!

By the system I was raised

The same system that just killed Mike Brown the other day

The same system that just slayed Sean Bell, Trayvon, Eric Garner, what a shame!

The same system that gon' lie just to cover up the crime, quick to send us to the grave

The same system that'll claim innocent lives

Barack ain't made shit change

Nigga, fuck this shit, I won't budge!

Shit, I won't budge

They say Emmitt Till whistled at the wrong slut

And now that Martin Luther gone, I guess it's on us

Fuck the cops, they gon' kill us then they charge us

They gon' charge us

Put that fucking badge out, leave a nigga passed out

CLAP PLOW twenty shots to my heart, lungs, face, neck, cough blood

All they do is cross us

Living in the projects, and we all thugs

Now they searchin' through my pockets

Wanna treat me like a hostage

Tryna get inside my conscious like a broad does

If they catch me lookin' wrong, I'm a rebel though

If I got my hoodie on, I'm a criminal

If I got my hands up, that means I probably got a weapon

If they kill me, then I guess that means that it was an exception

This a war we won't back down

And tell the government to kiss my ass

I should burn the fucking flag down

Yeah, I should burn the fucking flag down

We were forced to surrender, they have no clue

But if I protest, a nigga'll put me in a stretcher

Gun me down with my hands up screamin' "DON'T SHOOT!"

Motherfucker, don't shoot!)

"Rosalie" why are you touching his things my mother said

" did his dad get killed by the cops is that why he's coming her esma I yelled

"Yes honey it did happen I just didn't really want to talk about right now he was my first love and just to find out that he got gun down all because him and Elliot where going for a jog at night and the cops got scared and shot him down like a wild animal and left Elliot to watch his father die in his arms and soon as I saw it on the news I called it him up and told him he can live with us so I need you and everyone else to be there for him especially you rose you're his mate you don't have to be with him at the start but just be his friend it will be good for both of you."

I went straight to my room after my conversation with esma and I thought a lot to my self about if I want to be with him for the rest of the day before I know it he was here I look out the window to see my mate an, O My GOD he has a baby he has the most beautiful baby boy I ever seen all I want is to hold him and protect him and make Him feel safe. I wanted to walk and meet them but i see Edward upset on the couch acting like his puppy was kick .

"What's wrong with you I ask "

"You don't think this put us in danger what happens if esma wants to change him I'm not going to let that happen.

" first of all golden boy that's not your choice to make. I don't like the idea of changing him ether but it's esma choice and second you didn't ask anyone about telling Bella about so maybe you should shut it .

" I have the right to tell my mat ,MY MATE anything I want it's not like you understand you don't have a mate and you probably won't get because you are a ice cold bitch and you probably be alone forever.

After those words I just shut down and everything went black

I woken up to the smallest hands I felt on my face as I opened my eyes I see a little angel looking straight at me.

"Hay handsome what are you doing here.

I pick him up and sat Him on my lap and brush his hair with my fingers. "Where's your dad honey. Esma you home .

"Rose you're ok I was worried sick when we walk back in the house you were sleeping on the couch what happened"

"I don't know I got really up set after what Edward said everything went black but enough of that what's this handsome guys name and where's his dad.

"His name is Jackson esma said brushing his hair and Elliot is out back chopping wood he hasn't talk to anyone that much he barely talks to me and he won't eat anything he cares if Jackson eats he's his world right know I just found out that Elliot dad wasn't the only one gun down that nights i guess Jackson mom gun down trying to protect Jackson after she went down the cop got scared and ran away. I'm scared Rose I'm scared he's going to hate me.

"It will be fine esma soon as you tell him the real reason he probably understand. I said

"I you sure I thought you were against that.

"Something might of change my mind i said smiling looking at Jackson. By the way I thought you said Elliot was out back.

"He was a few minutes ago.

I hand Jackson to my mom and went out side to se where he went as soon as I got there I only found his phone and when I look at his phone I was horrified at what I saw that mother fucking cop got away with it and there letting him go . I put Elliot phone in my pocket and followed his sent he must be gone for a while because his sent led me to the water fall those dogs jump off of as soon got there I see Elliot jump off.

"ELLIOT" I screamed

I jump after and grabbed him as soon as I hit the water I hurried back to land.

As soon as I got there he was fighting his way off me but I didn't let go

"Let go of me he said crying I don't wan to live anymore.

"Why I said I know you're going through this but you can't give what about Jackson what about your mom what about me please don't leave me

"What about you I don't even kn, he stop talking as look in my eyes he kiss me it's was best kiss I ever had I wanted to do is kiss him more but I pull back.

"Sorry he's said I don't know what came over me.

I know I have to tell him but I don't want to put his life or Jackson life at risk but i think it's too lat he already feels the bond.

So I kiss him again and look him in the eyes and tell him where mates.

"Where what he ask

So I told him the truth about vampires about the mating bound everything.

"So are you afraid of me or my family I ask.

"No not really if you guy on drink from Animals then I have nothing to fear beside a beautiful lady like you don't scare me. So does the I have to become a vampire to because I know you're secret.

"Yes dose that bother you.

"Not really but I like to wait till I graduate from school first.

Ok I'm fine with that.


End file.
